


Quay to my Heart

by emmish, Speedofsound60



Series: Wonder Years [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Banter, Beach Trip, Blowjobs, Boys In Love, Boys Will Be Boys, Campfire, Chocobros - Freeform, Coitus Interruptus, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day At The Beach, Drinking Games, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Galdin Quay (Final Fantasy XV), Gettin Busy Playlist, Ghost Stories, Ignis Breaks the Internet, Ignis Lets His Hair Down; Literally, Innuendo, Jealousy, King Size bed, Lapdance, M/M, OMC - Freeform, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, S'mores, Sea Breeze, Shameless, Teasing, The Regalia - Freeform, This Is How It Feels To Be Rescued By A Prince, Truth or Dare, Vacation, cocktails, first time blowjobs, handjobs, puns, teenage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmish/pseuds/emmish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedofsound60/pseuds/Speedofsound60
Summary: ~ Sequel to Prom Night! ~The boys take a vacation. Shameless fluff, smut and oceanic puns.





	1. Boy Meets World

Fine blond wisps stirred up by the gentle breeze tickled Prompto's forehead as he squinted his eyes against the sun. It was going to be a hot day. There wasn’t a cloud to be seen, and although it was only half past nine in the morning, he could already feel the sun prickling his unprotected skin as he sat atop his crumpled pile of luggage on the curb outside his apartment. He rubbed his tired eyes. Despite having spent the better part of last night packing and repacking his bag to make triple sure he had everything needed to make this getaway to Galdin Quay go off without a hitch, he still had absolutely no idea where to find his sunscreen. Just as he started rummaging through the large, faded tote bag, he was suddenly interrupted by the unmistakeable roar of the Regalia’s engine.

Springing up with a surge of excitement, he eagerly watched Noctis’ entourage approaching top-down in the elegant vehicle. Prompto gave the three men an excited wave and couldn’t help but smile when he noticed that the Prince had elected to sit alone in the backseat.

“This spot taken?” Prompto asked cheerfully as he tossed his bag into the car and hopped into the empty seat beside the Prince.

“I'm expecting a hot blond,” Noctis shrugged laconically, adjusting his prohibitively-expensive and painfully cool-looking mirrored blue sunglasses.

For a second, Prompto hesitated, wondering whether to retrieve his bag from the floor of the car where he had so boldly thrown it, before Noctis huffed out a deep-toned laugh.

“Yeah, I mean you, dork,” he grinned, and curled his fingers in a quick 'come hither' gesture, chortling to himself as Prompto obeyed, blushing. Sitting next to the Prince, he was rewarded with a warm peck on the cheek, Noct's sunglasses bumping against his skin.

“Shouldn't toy with him,” Gladio told Noctis in a weak sort of reprimand, smirking over his bare, glossy-looking shoulder, presumably already doused in some sort of tanning oil. The edges of his black tank top were already darkened with it.

Ignis put the car into gear, for once having forgone his leather driving gloves, and greeted the newcomer. “Good morning Prompto, I assume you're all prepared?”

The blond, almost shivering with excitement in the balmy air as the car pulled away, turned his gaze upon the advisor properly for the first time. “Oh, wow, look at Iggy!” he exclaimed spontaneously, and Noctis chuckled again beside him.

“It's nothing, I assure you,” Ignis shrugged coolly, smoothing back a few ash-brown hairs from his face. For once, his hair was unwaxed, released from its somewhat-oppressive pompadour, and now framed his face in sleek, loose strands.

“Well, either way, I likes!” Prompto declared, giving the royal advisor an impressive nod before settling back in his seat. Noctis was quick to snake a possessive arm around the blond’s shoulder and pulled Prompto against him as the party of four made their way to the sunshine destination of Galdin Quay, where vacation-goers from all walks of life could enjoy anything and everything the superlative, diverse holiday destination had to offer, from relaxing beach-side to testing their stamina in the all-night party hot spots that dotted the coast.

“So guys, what do you wanna do in the Quay?” the blond inquired enthusiastically.

“I have a few ideas,” Noct mumbled with a sly grin, his voice barely audible over the wind and the thrum of the deep Afrojack beats playing on the surround stereo.

Gladio turned to address the Prince, his long, dark hair fluttering against his sculptured trapezius muscles in the buffeting breeze.

“Angling and sleeping, am I right? Blondie here's gonna be left all on his lonesome.”

“You're _angling_ for a smack,” Noctis muttered, without vindictiveness.

“Guys, don't fight!” Prompto wheedled hopefully. “I want us all to have a good time!”

“I'm gonna have a great time as long as I get to piss off Prince Charmless at least once a day,” Gladio smirked, facing front once more and closing his eyes, enjoying the tiny murmurs and bumps of the Regalia in motion.

“Everyone will have a lovely time,” Ignis announced, his aristocratic tone somehow making the assurance sound more like an instruction. Possibly even a warning.

“Yes Mom,” Noctis agreed obediently, before he and Prompto let out immature chuckles.

“I choose to take that as a compliment,” the advisor told them calmly, eyes on the road.

“You should, Iggy!” Prompto piped up. “You're like...a really cool mom! If she was also a hot guy.” The blond suddenly paused and blushed awkwardly. “...Um, actually, that sounded kinda wrong...”

“Think you should stop talking now, Freckles.”

“Don't call him that,” Noctis groused at his Shield, before addressing Prompto. “But yeah, you should probably stop there. And quit hitting on Specs, Freckles,” he told his boyfriend who was tucked against his side, flashing him an affectionate grin. “Unless you’re intentionally trying to make this guy jealous?” the amused Prince quipped as he ruffled his fingers through Prompto’s hair and pulled the blond closer.

“Never,” Prompto beamed with delight, comfortably snuggling into Noctis’ side after discreetly tugging free the rolled-up magazine he’d stashed in the outer mesh of his bag. “Hey, look at this! I brought it along so we can figure out all the best fishing spots,” the blond exclaimed, proudly presenting the Prince with his second-hand copy of the latest issue of The Quay. After prom, the blond was undeniably broke, but yet he still went through the trouble of acquiring the newest edition of the popular magazine, albeit the cover was slightly crinkled and the corners curled from its previous owner. The concept brought an honest smile to the Prince’s face as he gladly accepted the dilapidated publication.

“All right! Let’s see what we’ve got,” Noctis hummed, flipping open the tattered cover and thumbing through to a Galdin Shoals fishing article, which came equipped with a colorful guide of all the sea life in the region, from Crimson Trevallies to Cygillan Groupers.

“Hmmm,” the Prince pondered while reading intently. “Might have to do some evening fishing,” he mumbled, lost in thought as he studied the segment about Copper Allural Sea Bass, which could only be caught after sundown.

“And check it out – a bait emporium! Looks like they’ll have everything you need,” Prompto offered matter-of-factly, having read the article a few times already in preparation for the trip.

As the teens continued to peruse the fishing guidance, the group made their way through the winding roads of southern Leide toward the Vannath coastline. Eventually, the teens sat back comfortably, putting the magazine aside to enjoy the increasingly scenic landscape views. It wasn’t too long before the serene blue of the Cygillan Sea stretched out before them,the elegant seaside resort extending into the waters by way of an accentuated, palm tree-dotted pier to the Mother of Pearl restaurant and Quayside Cradle hotel.

Prompto stared wide-eyed at what was possibly the most expensive Lucian lodgings he’d ever seen outside of the Royal Palace, his jaw agape. “Woah, look Noct! It’s even more beautiful than in the pictures!” he patted the Prince’s knee excitedly, barely able to believe that they were going to be staying in such a place.

Noctis obediently scooted his blue sunglasses back through his hair, dislodging his silvery-black fringe and exposing his eyes to bright morning sun and air that tasted like the sea.

“Holy shit.”

“Language, Highness,” Ignis commented without much conviction, as he smoothly took the wide curves in the winding road leading down the bright green gradient to the resort. Prompto spared a glance at Noct's face as they traversed round the relaxing asphalt bends. His boyfriend was wearing an expression far removed from his usual intense but somewhat deadpan visage. Now, his brows were furrowed but his eyes bright with awe, his mouth slightly open as he took in the novel scenery and the sensation of cool, briny air against his skin.

Prompto almost wriggled in glee at the idea of being there to open him up to brand new experiences. Despite being a Prince, or perhaps because of it, there were clearly things that other people might take for granted that Noctis had not yet been able to see for himself.

It took very little time to swoop down into the small nearly-full car park, where Ignis parked with a flourish and took a second to merely sit and inhale a few invigorating lungfuls of fresh ocean air.

Noctis glanced along the pristinely-clean white beach and noted the fishing supply kiosk immediately. “It's been ages since I've been able to fish,” he murmured, mostly to himself.

“What about the miniature lake in the Citadel grounds?” his advisor asked from the front seat, before getting out of the car and re-arranging his long hair.

“Ah, that's basically empty. Nothing lives in there anymore,” Noct sulked.

“And whose fault is that?” Gladio intersected, going to the back of the sleek vehicle and pulling large bags from the trunk.

“I hate to nitpick, but you were repeatedly warned about overfishing, Highness,” Ignis shrugged.

Stifling a grumble, Noctis instead looked toward the incredible, tidal mass that was the Cygillan Sea, the sunlight glittering off of its pulsing teal surface brightly enough to make his eyes water.

“Pretty amazing, isn’t it?” the blond asked, jabbing Noct in the ribs before springing from the vehicle with joyous momentum. “What are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

“Now, now, let’s not be hasty,” the royal advisor scolded mildly. “We need to give Gladio time to get everyone’s luggage,” he added with a smirk.

“Ah, dude, make it quick. I'm so hungry there's a hole in my tummy!” Prompto chortled, patting the large male on the shoulder and immediately retracting his hand in fear when he realized what he had done.

“Looks like Blondie is cruisin’ for a bruisin’,” the Shield huffed jokingly, tossing some baggage over his shoulder.

“Have to get through me first,” Noctis told him with airy calmness, narrowing his eyes in such a way that told the larger man that the threat was not entirely idle.

“So it'll take an extra two seconds,” Gladio shrugged, snorting with amusement.

“I think you've filled your 'pissing off His Highness' quota for the day, Gladio,” Ignis said over his shoulder as he tapped away at his phone, and they all started making their way easily across the sun-baked parking lot towards the elegant wooden pier. The advisor paused as they approached the general goods stall at the head of the pier, before it stretched out across the sea with nothing but cool ocean and a series of narrow wooden struts beneath it.

“They have a fair range of different ingredients,” Ignis pondered brightly, looking more excited by this new eventuality than the sparkling resort behind him.

“Whatcha gonna do, Igs?” Gladio asked, casting his amber eyes briefly over the refrigerators behind the seller, a youth who appeared noticeably intimidated by the giant of a man before him. “You gonna keep eggs and raw meat in your back pocket for the next few days?”

“Well no, obviously, but - “

“On the way back you can buy as much perishable junk as you want. Provided you find an icebox to take it home in.”

Ignis bristled. “I don't recall you having any jurisdiction over what I do or don't do.”

Prompto and Noctis had been watching from the sidelines, and now the blond nudged his boyfriend as the older men bickered. “This might take a while. C'mon, let's hit the hotel!”

“Sounds good,” the Prince crooned, allowing Prompto to pull his wrist and eagerly lead him along the pristine, cedar-planked boardwalk. The sound of the sea lapping against the stilts of the pier below was eventually drowned out by the quiet chatter of restaurant goers as the teenagers bounded up the steps toward the resort entrance.

“Welcome to Galdin Quay!” greeted an enthusiastic hotel staffer sporting a spiffy red and black uniform.

“Uh, thanks,” mumbled the Prince.

“We’re here to check in!” the blond chimed in, but then quickly got distracted looking for the source of the mouth-watering aroma that was making his stomach growl. “Is that… steamed crab?” he asked inquisitively.

The busboy looked at the hyper blond and chuckled. “Indeed, sir! I take it this is your first visit to the Quay?”

“It sure is!” Prompto beamed with delight.

“Well, in that case, let me tell you, this place is like a little slice of paradise,” the greeter declared proudly. “We’ve got the softest beds in all of Lucis, and a five-star chef in our kitchen. You are simply going to love it here! Right this way, gentlemen!”

“Wow… so fancy!” the blond whispered to Noct, staring wide-eyed at the sophisticated Mother of Pearl restaurant as they followed their guide to the hotel check-in desk. “Ignis is gonna love this place!”

“Can’t wait to check out those beds,” the Prince quipped quietly.

“Ah, yeah,” the blond admitted, a slight flush painting his freckled cheeks.

“I bet he won't think we're 'gentlemen' after housekeeping complains about the mess we make,” Noctis continued under his breath, which earned him a reprimanding thump in the shoulder from his best friend, who was nevertheless chuckling.

“Well you better not get tempted by the 'softest beds in Lucis' and just _sleep_ through this vacation. I know your game, Noct,” Prompto winked teasingly.

“Oh?” the Prince replied, moving closer to the blond and murmuring huskily as Prompto tried to concentrate on the female receptionist tapping away at a gleaming, expensively-simplistic computer, checking their reservation. “Have you forgotten about prom night already? Two rounds, dude. I don't think you're in any position to make fun of my lack of energy.”

Prompto's high cheekbones coloured further with a toasty blush. Noctis almost sniggered in victory, until his boyfriend replied in a guttural whisper to the smirking royal.

“You wanna talk about positions? I'm gonna ride you till you can't breathe.”

The bemused receptionist had to politely wait until Noctis had finished choking to confirm the booking with Prompto. “Here we are, two queen-sized beds.”

“Uh...no, it's meant to be...” Prompto paused, then cleared his throat and continued bravely. “One bed. One _king_ size.” On speaking his boyfriend's future title, the blond gave the suffering Prince a fond nudge in the ribs.

“Oh, I...yes, that's...” They waited patiently, Noctis trying to recover as unobtrusively as he could, whilst keys were tapped and papers ruffled. “That's no problem, I apologise for the mistake.” After some rummaging and more typing, key cards were produced, sleek things with silvery holographic designs.

“Score!” Prompto fist-pumped as all the technicalities were completed and they stepped away from the counter, though he soon chuckled innocently at the inscrutable expression on his partner's face. “...Something I said?”

Noctis flashed a lopsided smirk. “Yeah. Remind me, what was it again? Something about riding?”

“Oh… haha,” Prompto snickered. “Well, I think you heard me. But guess you won’t find out for sure ‘til later!” Playfully snatching the Prince’s key card, he held them both up and flashed the Prince an ear-to-ear smile. “Better check out the room!”

Again, Noctis found himself being dragged by the energetic blond past the reception desk and down the hallway to their room. It was almost akin to an owner leading around a puppy on a leash. Noct wasn’t used to it, but he didn’t mind it either. In fact, he found himself thinking it was amusing, and that he could definitely get used to it. Especially if it meant he got to see that smile more often.

“Looks like this is it!” Prompto exclaimed, standing in front of a giant set of pristine white double doors. Swiping the card over the lock, the blond held his breath in nervous anticipation. It was a good thing too, as what awaited the couple on the other side was nothing short of breath-taking.

“....Woah,” Noctis muttered after a few seconds of awed surveillance. Mouth open as he tilted his head back to gape up at the very high, spotless ceiling metres above him, he sensed Prompto scurrying toward the massive windows that spanned the entirety of the far wall, which overlooked a quaint but also deceptively well-appointed decking area, and of course the endless turquoise ocean beyond. In the distance, the prehistoric, claw-like structure of Angelgard Isle rested on the calm waves. Virginal white drapes barely skimmed the smooth, stone-tiled floor, which the blond scooped aside in order to coo at the spectacular view.

The Prince made his way slowly into the room, bending to run a hand over the icy coolness of the green and white, subtly nautical bedspread. The huge wooden squares placed in a checker-board pattern in the glass wall behind the bed turned out to effectively be giant slats, which could be tilted manually to allow the passage of briny sea air. Leather armchairs, sleek black lamps, and flat glass tables completed the minimalist design.

“Good thing we're at the end. I'm guessing you don't want an audience for your rodeo,” Noctis sniggered, gesturing to the partially see-through wall directly behind the bed. He sat down on the firm mattress and bounced experimentally before laying back, fully-clothed, with his pale arms behind his head, breathing deeply of the sweet-smelling, cool air of the room.

The Prince barely heard the crinkle of sheets as Prompto stealthily mounted him.

“Well, hello,” the Prince grinned up at the blond, forcing his relaxed eyelids open.

Prompto settled deeper onto Noctis’ lap. “Hey.”

“It’s pretty soft, but I guess we won’t know for sure until later,” Noctis surmised, patting the mattress.

“Noct!” the blond squawked, playfully oblivious to the bulge now forming a tent in Noctis’ palm-tree printed cotton shorts. “This place is beyond amazing, huh?”

“Sure is,” Noctis replied, visually appreciating the blond in his lap much more than the over-the-top, elegant hotel room décor. Prompto’s pale skin, highlighted by a slight sheen of sweat above the neckline of his vintage tank top, was about all that was on the young Prince’s mind.

“What do you wanna do first? There’s so much to see and do here!”

“Can think of a few things,” the Prince smirked, resting his hands on Prompto’s thighs and digging his thumbs in, suggestively massaging the blond’s muscles in a deep, circular motion.

“Oh yeah?” the blond replied coyly, brushing aside his damp golden hair before leaning down within kissing distance of the Prince.

“Yeah.”

Noctis surprised his best friend by cupping a hand behind his head, ruffling his short hair fondly, and then pulling him in for a kiss that was shy and tender. Prompto happily relaxed into the calming kiss, suckling gently on Noct's pale lips, nearly humming with bliss when the Prince adjusted his arms into a loose hug, squeezing him.

The brief coupling might have ended there if Prompto hadn't accidentally adjusted his position in such a way that he made immediate and arousing acquaintance with the rock-solid tent in Noct's summery shorts.

“...Impressive,” Prompto laughed breathlessly, and couldn't help but give a teasing wiggle.

“That's what you get for being so hot,” Noctis shrugged, sneaking his hands up the solid muscle of Prompto's thighs, under his sun-coloured shorts.

The blond scoffed and shook his head, and before he could refute the compliment, the Prince bumped his hips up into him, letting out a soft, desperate little noise at the contact. That faint mewl was like a trigger for Prompto, as was the inquisitive arousal in Noct's indigo eyes, and he responded quickly by plunging a hard kiss onto that pale mouth, coaxing out a louder, almost belligerent sound. He sensed that his best friend was going to roll him onto the bed before it actually happened, and he made zero effort to resist, bouncing slightly on the soft bed with a sigh and a stifled giggle.

Noctis pressed himself between the blond’s legs, drawing a shaky breath from his partner who was now just as hard as he was. Prompto’s eyes rolled shut as the Prince play-thrusted against his erection and slathered Prompto’s neck with a series of concentrated kisses that were intended to leave a mark.

“Mmm, Noct…” Prompto tilted his head back against the soft mattress to give the brunette better access, secretly liking the idea of Noctis giving him a hickey.

“Don’t pretend like this wasn’t the only thing that’s been on your mind this past week,” the Prince murmured, his cocky grin apparent against the side of Prompto’s neck as he continued his assault of kisses.

“Guilty, as charged,” the blond admitted, giggling from the tickle of Noctis’ dark strands as they brushed across his ear. It was true. Prompto had never been hornier in his life since prom night. He found himself constantly reminiscing over their first sexual encounter, going over each and every detail in his head, remembering every sound Noct had made, every touch and sensation they had shared together. Since then, he had also been thinking a lot about the next chance they would get to do it, and pondering how it would all play out next time, if he was lucky enough for there to be one.

Suddenly, in a momentary spark of confidence, Prompto wrapped his legs around the Prince’s torso and flipped him over onto his back against the soft bedding.

“Hey!” the winded Prince complained.

Prompto smiled, proud of his achievement, as he slithered down over his partner until his face was hovering just over top of Noctis’ crotch.

“Well, hello there,” the blond said, speaking to the pink, bulbous head of Noctis’ shaft peeking out from under the elastic waistband of his shorts.

Noct looked down at Prompto between his legs, and lifted his hips eagerly when the blond hooked his fingers under the elastic fabric, pulling it down to expose his rock-hard length to the cool air of the room.

“Is this okay?” the blond asked hesitantly, gently grasping the sensitive flesh and holding it at full mast between them.

“Yeah. Definitely okay.”

Prompto gave the swollen member a few experimental pumps and the Prince watched intently with growing anticipation as Prompto’s lips drew closer. Sapphire blue eyes looked up at him intently as the blond’s lips parted and he used his tongue to slowly lap away the pre-come that had begun to drip down over the head of the shaft.

“Gods,” Noct seethed, entangling his fingers through golden locks to encourage the blond to continue, enjoying each one of Prompto’s gloriously cool exhales against the heat of his engorged length.

Prompto’s eyes remain locked on Noctis’ as his lips proceeded to wrap themselves fully around the swollen head, sucking it slowly.

“Fuck,” the Prince groaned loudly as his cock melted into the hot wetness of Prompto’s mouth. He didn’t know what he liked more, the feel of Prompto's inexperienced, velvety tongue sliding across the underside of his sensitized skin, or the view of his best friend with a cock in his mouth, his hollowed cheeks accentuating sleek cheekbones as he sucked.

Truth be told, Noctis hadn't anticipated things getting this hot, this quickly. Prompto was clearly an amateur at this, but he was slowly getting to grips with the solid flesh in his mouth, testing his own limits and the tender threshold of Noct's sensitivity. Prompto's blue eyes occasionally glanced down to where he was gripping the thick base, and watched himself squeeze, gazing with a surreal innocence at the thin, flushed skin that stretched and pulsed under his slim fingers.

“Ah, Gods...Prompto,” the Prince growled, voice broken, sounding hoarse. “Yeah, just like-”

He was rudely interrupted by both the loud beeping of his phone, indicating an incoming call, and the tiny shock of Prompto's teeth, who had bitten him slightly in surprise at the sound in the otherwise blissfully peaceful room. The tinny trill of the phone was insistent, and the Prince laughed gratefully when he felt his best friend rummage in his shorts pocket for the offending device, hoping he would remember to mute it before he blocked the call and chucked it out of sight.

He rested his head back on the cool mattress and bit his lip, waiting for the blond to continue, when he heard his enviously-chirpy voice speaking clearly.

“Hey Iggy! Yeah, he's here...” Noctis jolted upwards and glared at him in confusion, shaking his head vehemently. The blond's elfin features twitched in glee and he continued speaking. “I'll put you on speaker.” Then, holding the cellphone in one hand, and the throbbing, blood-hot base of Noct's surging cock in the other, Prompto resumed his assiduous suckling.

Ignis' voice buzzed out into the still air, and the Prince shuddered.

“ _Highness_?”

* * *

 


	2. Party of Five

 

“Uhh… H-hey Ignis,” the brunette stammered uncomfortably between shaky breaths as he fought back the sounds of pleasure his body wanted to make each time the blond bobbed his head up and down over his swollen, rock-hard shaft.

Noct made a half-hearted attempt to push Prompto away, pressing a hand against the blond’s shoulder to make him stop before the royal advisor figured out exactly what he had just interrupted. However, the evil gleam in the sapphire eyes staring back at him told the Prince that the blond had no intention of stopping. Prompto continued to quietly and rhythmically impale his face overtop of Noctis with long and purposeful strokes, being diligent to take in as much of his partner's erection as the back of his throat would allow.

‘Fuck!’ the Prince mouthed heatedly at his boyfriend, his face contorted and eyes rolling backward before his upper body collapsed onto the plush mattress.

Noctis swallowed hard, trying his best to maintain composure as Ignis nattered on about this and that for what felt like an eternity. The one-sided conversation was nothing more than a few abridged, one-syllable responses and notions of agreement from the teenager, whose full attention was on the epic blowjob happening between his legs. If his life depended on it later, the Prince was sure he wouldn’t be capable of reciting a single word of whatever it was the royal advisor was going on about.

Damn, Prom was getting really good at this, and it took the blond no time to pick up on how his partner’s muscles flexed with pleasure every time he slid his tongue roughly against the underside of Noctis’ cock.

“So will that work, your Highness?”

“M-hmm,” the Prince mumbled dismissively one final time, not really sure what he was agreeing to through the haze of splendour radiating from his nether regions, but just eager to finish the conversation at whatever cost.

“Very well then,” the man paused for a moment, the line going quiet and threatening to expose the discreet wet slurping of Prompto’s ministrations. “See you both at the top of the hour. Don’t be late,” the advisor added with emphasis.

“M-kay.”

When Noctis finally managed to grab the phone, he wasted no time slamming his thumb against the end button and tossing the troublesome device recklessly across the bed where it disappeared somewhere beneath the pile of nautical display pillows.

“Oh fuck, you are so gonna get it,” Noct threatened with an angry grin as he dove into his boyfriend’s hair, collecting two fistfuls of silken locks and leveraging his grip to pull the blond’s face down over him until he was balls-deep in the gloriously hot wetness of Prompto’s mouth.

The Prince immediately felt the blond's throat contract around him, an instinctive reaction to the solid heat that was being forced into it, and heard Prompto grunt out a faint, sticky sound. Noctis hesitated, unwilling to go so far as to hurt his partner, but he soon realised in disbelief that Prompto was actually trying to laugh around his cock, his eyes wrinkled in amusement and tight, repetitive little chuckles squeezing past the obstruction in his throat.

“Dammit Prom...” was all Noctis could manage, though internally he was considering the possibility that Prompto was harbouring some sort of superpower that was enabling him to perform ridiculously good blowjobs.

In response, the blond moaned extravagantly, and the buzz of noise shimmered into the head of Noct's cock, buried deep as it was somewhere in the dark, slippery heat of Prompto's throat. Crashing his head back onto the previously-pristine bed, Noctis pulled out a little to give his partner some air, and then tried to pump back into him. He found strong hands pressing down almost painfully on his sharp hipbones, and instead, Prompto bore down on him with insane speed, sucking him eye-wateringly hard on the way back up. Unable to thrust, or even writhe out the encroaching pulse of his climax, the Prince had to satisfy himself with rummaging roughly through Prompto's hair, and easing out his pleasure with his husky voice, increasingly loud and broken in the still, tropical air.

Noct’s tense muscles screamed in agony as he attempted to fight against near blinding pleasure, trying to prolong every last second that Prompto’s hot mouth busily worked him to orgasm. Despite the teenager’s best efforts, barely moments later his climax suddenly and violently crashed over him, his neck craning backward into the bed, fingers lost in flaxen strands.

“Prompto!” the Prince growled as he emptied himself into the blond’s eager mouth. Prompto’s eyes swelled wide with surprise when he realized he’d need to swallow several times to ensure not a drop of the precious fluid went to waste. After swigging back his boyfriend’s seed with a few pronounced gulps, Prompto released the Prince’s cock with a joyful pop.

“So, what do ya think?” the blond asked with a proud, playful smirk, thumbing a wayward dribble of saliva from his lower lip.

“I think you are in a whole heap of trouble,” Noct growled breathlessly, sitting up on his elbows with a groan, his abdomen twitching visibly from his powerful climax. 

“I'll believe that when I see it,” Prompto shrugged, giving his lips an illustrative lick. He yelped when Noctis sat up suddenly, bundling into him and using his weight to knock him down to the mattress, purposely crushing him for a few seconds just to prove that he could pin him down completely if he wanted to. The Prince then scooted backwards, still giving Prompto a challenging glare, and proceeded to drag down the crinkled waistband of his boyfriend's sunshine-yellow Bermuda shorts. Without further ado, he grabbed the burningly hot flesh of Prompto's erection, giving the bead of pre-come glinting at his tip a brief glance, and promptly wolfing him down.

The blond flinched nervously when Noctis’ teeth grazed the rim of his cock during his initial overzealous, and somewhat clumsy, attempt at seduction.

“H-hey,” Prompto giggled, pressing a hand against the Prince’s shoulder. “Not so fast.” The blond shifted his palm to the side of his partner’s neck, guiding Noctis’ jaw with his thumb until he was moving at a pace that was much slower and more enjoyable. “Yeah, just like that.”

Looking up at his partner, the brunette watched while Prompto’s playful expression faded, replaced with a half-lidded, slack-jawed stare. The Prince took the blond’s silent gape and increasingly rosy cheeks as reassurance that he was doing something right. Continuing his pursuit, Noct wriggled the tip of his tongue over the tip of his boyfriend’s turgid shaft.

“Mmm… Noct.” Prompto’s voice faded in the back of his throat, which was still moist with the intimate taste of his boyfriend. He was struck with disappointment when a few moments later Noct released him and replaced his mouth with his hand to leisurely stroke at a slower, teasing pace.

“Feel good?” the Prince questioned.

“Gods yeah, Noct...keep going?” the blond asked sweetly, trying for innocent supplication. 

“Don't you want me to take my time? Really get to know you...?” Noctis asked airily, giving his partner's cock a slow, tight squeeze and then licking at the slippery head like a lollipop.

“No time...please? Pretty please?” Prompto beseeched, stroking through the Prince's soft, silver-black hair encouragingly.

“Tempting,” Noct shrugged, before sucking hard upon the bulbous head again, humming thoughtfully. He used his free hand to cup Prompto's testicles, weighing and rolling them playfully. He kept his eyes open, enjoying the sight of the blond's flat stomach twitching, and the redolent sounds of tight, hissed inhales and gasps of surprised pleasure.

Even when he tried to take Prompto deeper and ended up gagging as unobtrusively as he could, or he caught him accidentally with his teeth, his partner seemed to be enjoying himself, the hand in his spiked hair gripping tighter, squeezing at his roots rhythmically the closer he got to his peak. 

When the soft, sharp noises started catching in Prompto's throat, and the blond's hips began to push up sensuously, his cock throbbing and jerking in Noct's mouth, the Prince pulled back quickly, looking smug.

“We'd better hurry. We don't wanna be late.” With no warning, he sat up and began straightening his own rumpled clothes and hair.

“Dude, you can’t just stop now!” Prompto protested with a look of disbelief at the Prince who was already standing at the side of the bed.

“Don’t worry,” Noct assured, placing his hands on his own hips and grinning at his dumbfounded boyfriend. “We’ll finish this later.” 

“Are… you serious?” Prompto questioned nervously, reality setting in as he fretfully looked down at his raging hard-on and glanced back at Noctis. Feeling self-conscious and very exposed in front of the fully-clothed Prince, he wondered if Noct was really planning to leave him in this state, and whether he had the nerve to just go ahead and finish himself off in broad daylight as Noctis looked on. He was so close to coming he could feel the tingle burning in the base of his shaft, so the concept was tempting at the moment, despite any embarrassment that might follow afterwards. But instead, insecurity got the best of the blond, as it most often did, and Prompto hesitantly began to fumble at the waistband of his shorts in an attempt to cover himself.

The brunette chuckled while Prompto shifted his hips and struggled to pull the bright, yellow fabric over his sweat-damp thighs. “I might be mean, but I’m not that mean.” 

“Huh?” the blond paused, looking up at Noct in confusion.

“You know, I’m totally just playing,” Noctis snickered. He grabbed Prompto’s ankles suddenly, dragging him to the edge of the bed in one powerful swoop. Getting between the blond’s legs, the Prince knelt down and flashed his partner an evil grin.

“Noct!” A strangled whimper of surprise was all Prompto could manage as his lover swiftly took almost his entire length into his mouth. He bit into the back of his hand to quiet the moan that escaped as he was once again fully engulfed in the warm wetness of Noctis’ mouth. Damn. If this was Noct’s idea of a game, Prompto was the first to admit that he would undoubtedly be happy to play it all day. Riding the waves of instant gratification, the sound of wet sucking and Prompto’s sharp, uneven breathing filled the room until a loud, obtrusive banging sounded out from the other side of the hotel room door.

“Shit!” the boys resounded in unison as Noctis pulled off. The sudden racket sent the pair scattering in a surge of panic, scrambling to pull up pants, straighten crumpled shirts, and smooth disorderly hair.

A gruff voice rang out from the hallway beyond. “Come on, lover boys. Time for lunch. If we leave Ignis alone, he’s gonna use all the bait money to order one of everything on the menu!”

“...Damn it,” Noct murmured, scratching the back of his head and pouting.

“Dude...you were literally thinking about fishing just now, weren't you? How could you? What about _my_ pain?” Prompto whined, only half-jokingly. “I'm actually gonna die out there.” He looked down at his own erection with monumental grief, sighing.

“You'll be fine. Come on, I'm hungry,” the Prince announced, folding his arms and watching the blond groan and scuff the polished stone floor in a sort of agonised solo waltz.

“You're the worst kind of monster.” 

“I'll make it up to you later. Whatever you want, I'll do it,” Noctis smirked, gratified to see Prompto stop squirming and look at him hopefully. “And I'll get us one of those fancy sharing cocktails with lunch. Sound good?” 

The blond's hard-on was subsiding enough that it would soon be essentially invisible to the casual onlooker, and its owner nodded. “Like you know anything about fancy drinks.”

“I know which ones are likely to get _you_ all giggly and flirty,” Noctis defended, raising a finger.

“...Is that your plan?” Prompto chuckled. 

“Well, that'd be good for starters. Then I'll take you on a beachside stroll. See if I can't fix your little problem.”

“Promises, promises...” the blond challenged, raising a playful eyebrow.

“Just you wait,” Noctis insisted, unfolding his arms and approaching the blond swiftly, his expression icy. Prompto was almost frightened for a second, before his boyfriend huffed a little laugh and gave him a fond peck on the lips. Taking one warm hand in his own, the Prince led him from their room, leaving a rumpled bed and sweet-sweat scent behind.

 

* * *

  

“I’d ask what took you so long, but I don’t wanna know the answer,” the Shield grumbled as the pair of teenagers, painted with guilt-ridden smiles and rosy cheeks, followed him up the hallway toward the Mother of Pearl restaurant. The place looked much busier now, and customers were lining up to be seated. “Ignis already got us a table. You kids ready for some grub?”

When no one answered, the man peered over his shoulder just in time to see the Prince duck into the small gift boutique that neighbored the eatery, disappearing with his boyfriend behind the stands of tropical t-shirts and overpriced tourist trinkets. The bodyguard groaned, shaking his head. “Teenagers,” he griped, continuing on to the discreet, sea-side table where the Prince’s royal advisor examined the menu with intense scrutiny.

“Well, I tried,” the Shield complained, cramming his over-sized body into a delicate, white-wicker chair. “But it seems our boys would rather go shopping,” he added, motioning toward the tiny shop. Ignis just looked amused and dived back into the menu until both men’s cell phone’s simultaneously dinged with a message from the Prince.

 

 _N: Be right there! Go ahead and order us all some fancy drinks, k?_ ╰(▔∀▔)╯

 

Gladio wasted no time pounding out a response.

 

 _G: You’re lucky I get paid by the hour for babysitting._ (；⌣̀_⌣́)

 

The reply was immediate.

 

_N: You signed up for this. It’s the highest honour to serve royalty you know. Prompto says get extra fries_

 

Gladio showed Ignis the message wordlessly, and the advisor allowed himself a smirk. 

“The real honour is in serving such an exquisite and refined palate.”

 

* * *

 

“Are we allowed to try stuff on?” Prompto asked, glancing around the gift shop cautiously, but seeing that none of the staff were paying him particular attention. After noticing a mirror on one of the walls, almost invisible between overflowing shelves of brightly-coloured accessories, he was emboldened to take his armful of knick-knacks to it and begin festooning himself, eyeing his reflection judgementally.

He heard Noctis make the occasional cooing noise of interest behind him as the brunette perused hanging displays and heavy wooden tables of clothes and souvenirs.

Engrossed in a rainbow collection of beaded bracelets, Prompto yelped in surprise when he heard and felt Noctis' husky voice near his ear, directly behind him.

“How's it feeling?”

Prompto sighed self-consciously, glancing back over his shoulder.

“It _was_ feeling not so bad. 'Til you mentioned it,” he murmured, rolling his eyes and getting a pleasurable prod deep in his abdomen from his dormant, lax but hopeful erection. He heard the Prince merely snigger, and move away.

 

* * *

  

Ignis and Gladio were still seated at their corner table in the restaurant, a spot warmed by tropical sunlight but not overly hot, and aerated by a salty marine breeze that was invigorating but not chilly. The advisor was sipping on his aperitif when he noted the teenagers traipsing towards them. Prompto looked to be in gleeful spirits, proudly wearing a jaunty straw cowboy-style hat and a thousand-watt grin. Noctis was close behind, carrying an armful of colourful flowery leis, and a curious expression of intensity and beguilement directed at his boyfriend and his new apparel.

“Hey, you guys! Check out the new hat Noctis just bought me!” Prompto gleefully chirped, stumbling slightly and gracelessly toppling into a seat at the table. “Heh. Guess I’m not quite used to wearing flip-flops yet…” he jested bashfully.

The Prince proudly plopped himself into the last empty chair beside his boyfriend. “Looks good on him, don’t you think?” Noct shot his Shield a smug grin that had his lewd intentions written all over it. The grin was quickly returned by an irritated stare.

“It’s quite lovely, Prompto,” Ignis chimed in, hoping to thaw the frostiness between the two. “A good choice, I might add, in light of the high UV index that’s been predicted for the next few days.”

“Don’t worry, we didn’t want you guys to feel left out, so I got these for you!” Prompto excitedly distributed the pink, flowery necklaces to the others.

“How very thoughtful of you,” the advisor remarked.

“Yeah, thanks. Real tropical,” the larger man grumbled.

“So, umm,” Prompto stuttered nervously. “How ‘bout those drinks?!”

Noctis was perusing the small, elegant, and pricey menu, pulling a face without realising it.

Chuckling, Prompto noticed and elbowed him gently. “Problem with the food?”

“It's all 'pretty food.' It says they serve 'foam.' The fuck is foam,” Noctis mumbled, frowning impressively.

“They had nothing with fries?” the blond exclaimed anxiously, clasping his hands on the table in front of Ignis.

“If you'll both just calm down a moment...Here, look closely, you'll see panko-dusted capon and herb-tumbled Maris Piper fingers.” 

The totally blank, disappointed faces of the teenagers in front of him were almost enough to make Ignis laugh out loud. Gladio cleared his throat and enlightened them. 

“Fancy chicken and fries. We got extra fingers,” he snorted. Across the table, Noctis and Prompto swapped victorious nods and gave each other a loud, overhead high-five.

“This is the drinks menu. We already ordered, so take your pick. And _please_ don't go overboard on the alcohol,” the advisor instructed, though his appeal ended with the sort of resigned sigh that meant he already knew that his words would have no effect. Noctis was draping his boyfriend's lei over his head, carefully navigating the cowboy hat. As the Prince put on his own garland, Prompto pointed at a complicated-sounding cocktail pitcher. 

“Dude, this sounds so nice. 'Galdin Granita.' Icy strawberries and mint and vodka and stuff.”

 

* * *

  

It wasn’t long before the table was covered with platters of food, all perfectly arranged and decorated to accentuate the delicious morsels being presented. The mood had lighted upon arrival of the first cocktails, and the party finally surrendered to the relaxing atmosphere, engaging in small talk and making plans for their time at the resort. 

Gladio’s ‘hanger’ had long since dissipated, and he was digging into his second serving of the Sea’s Bounty Risotto. Ignis was particularly enjoying the restaurant’s highly acclaimed Galdin Gratin, served in oyster shells and covered in cheesy goodness. And of course, the young couple were busy stuffing their cheek pouches full of breaded chicken and French fries, along with the occasional leg of rock-salted, steamed crab.

“Man, this food is so good, I think I’ve died and gone to heaven!” the blond snivelled happily, stealing the last piece of shrimp and stuffing it into his mouth with relish. 

“Not just yet, that’ll be later,” Noctis whispered lowly in Prompto’s ear so as not to attract the attention of the other two men. He grabbed his partner’s thigh and squeezed it suggestively beneath the table, causing Prompto to nearly choke on his mouthful of shrimp.

“H-hey, Ignis,” the blond stuttered, changing the topic and trying to ignore his boyfriend’s deliberate provocation. “So when we have our beach-side campfire later tonight, are you gonna make us s’mores?” The blond grinned, his eyebrows raised hopefully at the prospect.

Ignis raised a fine eyebrow. “If by 'making,' you mean, purchasing marshmallows and biscuits and setting fire to them, why yes, I think my culinary prowess extends that far.”

“Calm down Specs,” Noctis said, poking a fork in his advisors direction. “No need to get sore. Everyone knows you can cook like a freakin' pro.”

“Thank you,” Ignis murmured, taking a sip of his colourless cocktail. The teenagers were making good progress on their pink pitcher, the fruity drink tasting dangerously non-alcoholic. Noctis was talking noticeably louder, whilst Prompto was biting his lip and finding almost everything worthy of giggles.

“Been a while since I had a proper lad's campfire,” Gladio mused. “I take it you wanna stay up late and tell scary stories like the mature adults you both are?” he teased, eyeing the blond.

“Don't encourage him,” Noctis interrupted, scavenging the table for non-vegetable leftovers whilst Prompto laughed into his glass of granita and nearly choked.

“On the contrary. I think it all sounds rather fun,” Ignis announced calmly, swirling his glass.

“...Sounds ominous,” the Prince murmured, glancing sidelong at his boyfriend, whose face was sweetly pink and glowing, partly from the tropical heat, partly from his tipsiness. Whilst the older men started debating the proper way to start and safely maintain a campfire, the Prince nudged Prompto, leaning closer.

“Better stay close and hold my hand. The beach can get pretty cold at night, you know.”

Prompto turned to meet his eyes coolly, smirking. “That, and certain royal dorks get freaked out over broccoli and blue toothpaste and dumb urban legends, let alone _real_ ghost stories.” 

“And _you_ actually know some?”

“Sure thing. Just call me the Crypt Keeper. We're so gonna win this.” Prompto nodded, looking smug.

“Since when is it a competition?” Noctis asked, bemused.

“If Gladio's involved, then it'll be a competition,” the blond chuckled, and Noctis pulled a thoughtful face, unable to disagree.

“Hey, if something is worth doing, it’s worth doing better than everyone else. Especially better than you two,” the larger man snickered at the teenagers, handing the bill that just arrived over to Ignis. “Better get ready to loosen those purse strings, Ignis.”

“Indeed,” the royal advisor said, looking over his glasses at the almost-astronomical check and quickly swallowing down the remainder of his martini. “While I’m at it, might as well check out that farmer’s market stand and procure some local ingredients for this evening’s festivities,” he added with a grin that indicated his own vacation was just about to get started. 

“All right, Ignis! That’s the spirit,” the blond exclaimed excitedly.

Noctis was also pleased to see his advisor unwinding and enjoying himself. “Just make sure s’mores hit the menu. This guy right here needs his sugar fix,” he clarified, bumping against Prompto’s shoulder teasingly.

“Very well, I will be sure to collect some top quality marshmallows to cater to your highly sophisticated palates,” Ignis laughed before settling the bill with their waiter.

Forcing his overstuffed, lethargic body from his seat, the Prince turned toward his boyfriend. “How about taking a wander up the beach to check out that bait emporium?” 

The Prince was surprised to see Prompto offering him an impressive pout as they vacated the restaurant a minute later, a sultry marine breeze ruffling their hair and pampering their skin. 

“What? What have I done?” Noctis laughed, bemused.

“I thought _I_ was your sugar fix,” the blond sulked, though his eyes glittered with amusement.

“...You waited til we were out of earshot to say that. Because even _you_ knew it was too cheesy for words,” Noct suggested, giving him a fond nudge.

Prompto maintained his pout for a few seconds, and then chuckled sweetly. “You were kinda asking for it. Anyway, you love my bad puns.”

They soon cast off their sandals and alighted on creamy-white, burning sand, sinking slightly with every step and both leaning down to scoop it excitedly in their hands, before clapping away the grit on their palms. The couple chatted animatedly as they traversed the beach, which went on as far as the eye could see, curving into a cliff-backed bay and dotted along the way with little huts and stalls, cabanas, rows of beach chairs and pockets of glossy palm trees and other tropical plants.

“It's so beautiful,” Prompto sighed, trudging through the hot sand and quietly thrilling at the novelty of it. “You seriously gonna go buy fish stuff?” he asked, pulling a face.

“Yeah. Do you mind?” Noctis asked, quite ready to defer his plan if Prompto wanted to do something else.

“Nah, it's fine. They got one of those little drink shacks next door!” he pointed cheerfully. “I can hang out there.”

Noctis eyed the wooden hut beside the bait stand, bedecked overwhelmingly in bright flowers and lush leaf garlands. The cramped interior of the hut looked cool and shadowy, presumably inhabited by a bartender and a plethora of drinks. 

“Behave without me, yeah?” the Prince smirked.

“I’ll try my best. But I can’t make any promises, so don’t make me wait too long!” Prompto mirrored his boyfriend’s grin and sauntered off coolly toward the tiny beach-side cabana, hands deep in his pockets searching for change along the way. The Prince, on the other hand, eagerly proceeded up the wooden-planked walk toward the bait shop. He had been keeping a mental list of all the lures he was hoping to purchase, and couldn’t wait to see what they had available. 

The blond plopped himself down on a stool and called to the bartender. “I’ll take one of those strawberry granitas, please!” He was busily counting out his coins on the bar to make sure he had enough to pay, enjoying the cool, shady relief from the sun, when his stomach instantly leapt up into his throat at the smooth, familiar voice that replied.

“Well, hello there, _Sunshine_.”

 


	3. Goosebumps

Prompto was surprised by the informal greeting, and he was later ashamed to admit that it took him several seconds to realise that the bartender in the shadowy beach hut (made seemingly even more gloomy by the fact that he had just come from bright, eye-burning sunlight) was in fact somebody he knew well. As he placed the voice with a degree of silent dread, the tall, lean young man turned around, his metal-ringed fingers polishing a sleek cocktail glass and giving him a dark-eyed wink.

“Fancy seeing you here. Looks like my prayers have been answered. Temp work at a beach resort isn't as fun as you'd think, you know? Gets pretty lonely watching everybody else have fun.”

Prompto stared at the teenager in his black uniform - Kai, the classmate who had (rather forcefully) thrown his cap at him during their last days at school. His prolonged flirting and attempts to get a date had culminated in Noctis punching his lights out in the men’s room at the end-of-year prom. Apparently, the guy had healed and wasn't bearing any obvious grudge against him. On top of that, his reddish-black hair was now styled into a fashionable choppy mess, and he had a new ring piercing on the edge of his bottom lip. Having already seen the tongue stud, Prompto briefly wondered how much other metal he had stuck in his body. 

“I, um...I...didn't know you worked here,” the blond offered feebly, glancing back out at the beach, craning his neck to try to see the bait shop that Noctis had visited, quietly hoping for rescue. His view, however, was obscured by the rugged trunk of an impressively tall palm tree, and a flock of glossy green bushes at its base. Fidgeting his hands on the sturdy wood bar top and shifting on his stool, he tried to weigh his options through a sluggish fog of panic. Before he knew it, Kai had made the drink he requested, placing the icy red beverage in front of him with a fat strawberry wedged on the edge of the glass and a pink straw that curved into a playful heart shape.

“On the house.”

Prompto cautiously accepted the bright, tropical drink, sliding the glass toward him over top the rustic wooden countertop. “Um, thanks,” he replied hesitantly, bowing his head to sip from the straw and avoid Kai’s intimidating stare. To his surprise, it tasted pretty good. Maybe Kai was a legit bartender after all.

“So what brings you to the Quay?” the dark-haired male asked, seeming eager to continue the conversation despite Prompto’s obvious lack of interest. The blond took two giant gulps before answering. Perhaps he could down the drink and head back to meet Noctis before he finished at the shop.

“Not much. Ya know, just on vacation.” Prompto couldn’t help but notice the startling lack of other patrons at the seaside cabana. It was just the two of them in the shadowy hut, accompanied by the backdrop ofsmooth, tropicalbanjos and drums. The blond couldn’t believe his luck. Of all the people he could have run into here, he was stuck having a drink with this guy…

“Well, my older brother runs the cave bar just a ways further up the beach. If you stop by some night, I’ll make sure you have a _real_ good time. You know, V.I.P style,” Kai said with a wink whist flashing his perfect, white teeth. The blond sighed. This guy was relentless, and clearly not suffering from any degree of bruised ego after their last encounter. Prompto glanced back at the bait shop nervously. Still no sign of Noctis. 

“Great. I’ll keep that in mind,” Prompto remarked flatly.

“It’s a real good look on you, by the way,” the bartender motioned to the blond’s cowboy hat. Kai tossed his bar towel over his shoulder confidently and leaned against the bar. “Hey, wanna see something cool?” he asked enthusiastically.

“Why do I get the feeling I don’t have a choice?” the blond mumbled under his breath.

“Got it last weekend,” said Kai proudly, raising the hem of his black shirt to flash his toned abdomen and belly button, which was sporting a piece of bright, shiny metal.

“Um, that’s nice, man.” 

“Got another one too. A little lower, if you catch my drift,” the bartender grinned wildly. “I’d be happy to show you that one a little later, if you’re interested,” he propositioned.

Prompto rolled his eyes and focussed on his drink, sucking on the gaudy straw and feeling Kai's eyes upon him, the brunette's expression somehow casual and intense all at once. He prayed, fervently, that Noctis wasn't choosing this moment to express his natural indecision when it came to shopping. If there was one thing he _didn't_ need, it was Kai tailing him until he managed to locate his boyfriend again.

Drinking as fast as he could, feeling a little heady, he suddenly aspirated and choked, coughing and wheezing. Even with his eyes watering and his lungs burning, Prompto saw Kai clearly when the taller teen placed one hand on the bar and smoothly vaulted over it, landing beside him and rubbing his upper back vigorously, giving an occasional light thump to ease his breathing. Slipping from his stool to stand and try to shift away, though he was barricaded by the neighbouring stool and the wooden bar counter, Prompto backed up as much as he could, Kai looming closer, his dark eyes smudged and blackened with eyeliner. One hand was still hooked around him, cradling his back. 

“...Prom?” a distant, husky voice sounded.

Prompto wriggled back against the bar, whilst Kai blessedly retreated and turned to glance at the Prince who had just appeared, and who was appraising the scene with an expression of confused surprise. As soon as Noctis noticed who had been crowding his boyfriend, his face darkened like an Insomnia thunderstorm, his eyes instantly narrowing and his fists clenching. Still gasping, Prompto swiftly escaped the interloper and hurried to Noct's side.

“Ugh, hey Noct!” the blond forged a nervous smile after finally catching his breath. “Would you believe it? Kai is a bartender here for the summer!” Prompto’s hollow cheeriness obscured by the crinkling of the brown paper bag of fishing supplies in the Prince’s ever-tightening fist. The blond eyed the merchandise and cringed, hoping there was nothing breakable in there.

“Pretty hard to believe,” Noct muttered sarcastically. He stood silently, his expression painted with a glare that was fierce enough to build a static charge. “Thought I told you to keep your mangy paws off my boyfriend?” 

“Noctis, right?” Kai asked sheepishly, as if he couldn’t remember. The bartender’s tone turned serious and he brazenly stepped toward the Prince. “I thought I told _you_ to keep a better eye on Sunshine, here.” Another taunting flash of pearly whites had the raven-haired teen just about to boil over. 

“Hey, Noct!” Prompto squawked in an attempt to defuse the situation. “We were just leaving, right?” he pleaded, giving Noctis’ arm a solid tug. The last thing he needed was Noctis getting into another fight. The resort staff would probably kick them both out, and even if they didn’t, Ignis would surely call off the rest of their vacation.

Noctis yanked his arm away from his boyfriend, stabbing his pointed index finger at the slightly-taller man, his eyes icy and fiery all at once.

“ _One_ more word to him. _Any_ hassle at all. If you so much as _breathe_ in his direction, I will castrate you with your own fucking ice tongs.”

Kai did actually look disturbed for a split-second, his dark eyes blanking out and widening slightly, his throat bobbing as he swallowed. He knew from painful experience that Noctis was _not_ one to renege on a threat. Quickly regaining his composure, he shrugged and smirked again, gesturing playfully at Prompto.

“Still, when it comes down to it...it's up to _Prompto_ what he does and who he talks to, right? Prince or not,” he added darkly.

“And he wants nothing to do with you. Period.” Noctis seized Prompto's hand again and stormed in a random direction, heading past the bait shack he had just vacated and towards the open beach. The blond hurried along beside him, one hand on his cowboy hat to stop it tumbling from his head at their velocity.

“Noct...seriously, not that I'm defending the creep, but he didn't actually _do_ anything,” Prompto offered, his voice jolting with every hasty and sinking step in unstable hot sand.

“Yeah. Because I showed up,” Noctis huffed. The brunette kept his head down and focused on his feet as he trounced irritably through the sand, trying to put as much distance between his boyfriend and that asshole as he could manage. He didn’t want to think about what kind of moves Kai would have tried next had he taken the time to fully survey the inventory at the bait shop.

Prompto allowed himself to be dragged half way up the beach before they finally stopped next to a series of secluded shallow sea pools decorated with succulent green shrubbery and small boulders. The subtle creek trickling from them carved out elaborate patterns in the sand as it emptied clear water into the sea.

“You can let go of my hand now,” Prompto said quietly, placing his free hand gently on Noctis’ shoulder. He didn’t like that Noct was angry, but it was somehow strangely attractive to see the Prince so jealous and flustered. And it was peculiarly arousing for the blond to think of himself as a possession that the Prince would be willing to go to any length to protect. He massaged the tense muscles beneath Noctis’ T-shirt encouragingly.

“Sorry,” the raven-haired teen pouted. He released his boyfriend’s sweaty palm and wandered over to the edge of the shallow estuary. Prompto’s reflection appeared next to him on the surface of the calm ripples. 

“It’s ok. I’m glad you showed up when you did.” Prompto flashed him a grin. “It’s kinda nice having a Prince rush to my rescue.”

Noctis chuckled, his mood lightening. “You know, I gotta protect your honour. It’s kinda my job now, as your boyfriend.” 

The blond smiled. He still hadn’t got used to hearing that word. He enjoyed the butterflies it gave him every time Noct referred to him in that way. “Well, I give you permission to save me any day.”

Prompto leaned against Noct and dipped his toes into the water. Although the shallow pool couldn’t have been deeper than waist-height, it was shaded from the sun by greenery so its waters were cool and refreshing. “Hey, it’s pretty nice!” the blond exclaimed. “Feel like getting wet?”

He was unprepared for Noct's immature snigger. “With you? Always.”

“You're not gonna go all alpha male on my ass, are ya?” Prompto murmured, barely enunciating it as a question, but grinning bashfully.

“If I were you, I wouldn't expect anything less.” Noctis wrapped his arms tightly around Prompto's lean, muscled abdomen from behind, and forcefully walked him forward into the water. Despite the balmy heat of the air, the water itself was cool, the sensation of it against their bare legs almost chilling, and they both inhaled sharply. Not pausing, Noctis staggered them both forward until they were waist-deep, breathing a little heavily at the seemingly-low temperature that submerged their legs.

The blond chuckled, dunking both hands into the crystalline pool, and then scooping two handfuls up to splash his boyfriend. Despite having ample warning, the Prince's movements were somewhat hampered by the water, and instead of tackling Prompto like he intended, he suddenly slipped in soft, fine, underwater sand, cursing and laughing simultaneously. As the blond took a wobbly step back and tipped one wet hand to the edge of his cowboy hat at him teasingly, Noctis narrowed his eyes and let himself collapse down with an almighty splash, ending up completely underwater, his skin looking strangely shimmery, pale and ethereal. Before Prompto knew it, two strong and unyielding hands hooked onto the waistband of his sunshine-yellow shorts.

“Hey!” the blond shrieked with surprise as the garment was tugged down to his knees, leaving him completely exposed to the cool waters, his boyfriend still floating in front of him beneath the glimmering ripples. He almost lost his balance, the fabric twisted about his knees not helping any, but somehow he managed to grab a hold of Noctis’ shoulders. As soon as he steadied himself, a hot mouth engulfed his flaccid member, coaxing it to immediate life with its warm heat, a stark contrast to the cool surroundings.

Prompto moaned loudly, unable to contain the immediate surge of arousal, his cock all too eager after the earlier state of affairs in which it had been neglected. “Gods…” the blond mumbled, digging his fingers into Noctis’ shirt, letting his head fall to watch his boyfriend’s dark tresses drift about in rhythmic waves in time with the submarine blow job.

Eventually running out of air, the Prince popped up from the pool with an energetic splash and a few wheezy breaths. “Want me to finish what I started before lunch?” Noctis smirked confidently, squeezing Prompto’s full-on erection beneath the crystalline waters.

“Noct! What if someone comes?” the blond asked nervously looking past the boulders and greenery that separated them from the main beach, fearful of being spotted by any would-be vacationers passing by. Although there was nobody in view, and they had only passed a few scattered beach-goers this far away from the resort, the thrill of being caught just sent more blood rushing south, making Prompto feel light-headed. He leaned his forehead against Noctis’ shoulder as the Prince jerked him slowly under the water, awaiting further instruction.

“Stop worrying,” the Prince crooned quietly into the small of Prompto’s neck where he licked and teasingly bit at flushed skin. “Nobody can see us.”

Prompto keened out an indecisive little sound and took a few panting breaths before he murmured again, voice low and cracked with self-consciousness. Noct's ears perked up immediately in interest.

“Well the thing is, uh...the thing is...” the blond trailed off, still hiding his face.

“Yeah?” the Prince encouraged excitedly, a dizzy slideshow of all the kinds of filth he could lavish on his boyfriend promptly gyrating in his mind's eye.

“Um...I think it might feel really good if...I waited, you know? It feels kinda nice to not just...give in and come,” Prompto confessed, clearing his throat and tucking his face even further against Noct's firm shoulder. He heard a tight little noise from the Prince and assuming it was questioning, perhaps even disapproving, he hurried to elucidate his situation some more. 

“What I mean is that, I think it'd be twice as powerful later, you know? Like...denying it's just making it stronger. I can feel it there, and it's...really hot,” the blond finished, sighing in shaky embarrassment.

Noctis didn't say anything for a second, and Prompto squeezed his eyes shut and inwardly cursed for even bringing it up, just another abnormality for Noctis to have to endure in their relationship. He was, however, pleasantly surprised when the Prince let out a long, pleasured sigh, letting go of his cock and instead seizing him in a predatory hug, rewarding him with a gentle bite on the shell of his ear, and a sharp but playful bump of his own hips.

“How am I supposed to hold back now, hearing you say something like that?” Noctis asked him huskily, nuzzling under the brim of his hat and moaning into his hair like he'd been doused in the most potent aphrodisiac known to man.

“Shit,” Prompto squeaked, jumping backward from the Prince and pulling up his shorts in a real hurry. “Looks like you don’t get a choice,” he said, pointing back toward the beach.

“Wow. Twice in one day,” Noct mumbled as the bulging, shirtless Shield approached their semi-secluded sea pool sanctuary. “Gladio must be working on a new record.”

“Hey Gladio!” the cheery blond greeted once the man was in ear shot, thankful to be waist-deep so he had time to get his boner back under control.

“How’d you know we were here?” grumbled Noctis, unappreciative of the interruption, even if it was playing into Prompto’s edging fantasies.

“Did you really think Ignis would let you two come here without GPS tracking?” he asked smartly, waving his cell in the air. 

The teens exchanged an instantaneous ‘Oh shit!’ look and immediately dug through their submerged pockets for their cell phones.

“Woah, these waterproof wraps really work!” the blond murmured with relief and astonishment, turning his device over in his hand several times observing that the phone inside was completely dry. “Phew!”

“Yeah,” Noct agreed. “Guess Ignis really knows what he’s doing.” 

“Well, that explains why you didn’t answer Ignis’ texts,” Gladio laughed. “He was worried. Sent me all the way out here to look for you two kids.”

Noct rolled his eyes. There was no sort of trouble here that they could possibly get into that he couldn’t handle. Kai shenanigans included.

“Iggy wanted to know if he should get tickets for the concert tomorrow night, some kind of rave thing. They were almost sold out, so when you didn’t answer, he went ahead and got them anyway.”

“Cool!” the blond exclaimed with excitement. “This vacation is gonna be savage!”

 

* * *

 

“...This is so, _so_ sweet!” Prompto exclaimed huskily, for about the fifth time that evening. Noct nodded in mute agreement, as he had all the other times, and shifted his feet in the sand as he crouched before the impressive bonfire that the two older men had set up. As the clear, hot day had ebbed into a peaceful dusk, the sky fading like an ozone watercolour from lilac, to deep pinkish red, to a faded blue-black, Ignis and Gladio had shown considerable skill in constructing their bonfire on a remote part of the beach. The wobbly, golden lights of the hotel and restaurant, and a few of the beach cabanas were visible in the distance, but their immediate location erred excitingly on the side of wild. The sound of cold ocean breakers on soft sand drowned out the faraway buzz of laughter and low music, and the comforting human warmth of the buildings was replaced by the atavistic burn of the bonfire.

It had been educational, watching the advisor and Shield set up their source of light and heat. Both Noctis and Prompto had assumed that it would take no time at all, setting a match to a pile of wood. Ignis and Gladio had laughed good-humouredly at the suggestion.

An hour later, the bonfire was burning at its prime, crackling and spitting orange sparks and golden embers that floated out of the fiery pile to land on their skins with the briefest shock of hot pain, leaving tiny, smudgy soot marks. Noctis was staring into the flames, his face tingling with the heat and his eyes throbbing and watering, though he made no move to distance himself. Prompto sat in the warm sand beside him, watching Ignis prepare the s'mores on a small trestle table he had brought, along with trays and extraneous cutlery.

Every once in a while the blond would shiver reactively at the rare vacuum of cold night air that was pulled in by the rising, dissipating heat of the fire. Gladio was nearby unfolding deck chairs, adjusting them for stability in the precarious white sands, and placing them in a rough circle. Once he had finished, he glanced over at the two younger men and then moved two of the chairs closer together.

The teens weren’t long taking their seats by the fire, readjusting their chairs to be even closer still before settling down. Prompto grabbed the bowl of chestnuts that Gladio had taken the trouble to gather earlier in the day in preparation for their campfire. 

“Here. Take this,” the Shield offered.

Prompto took the small pocket knife that was offered to him and unfolded the shiny, tiny blade. “Thanks dude,” he said, picking out one of the largest nuts, scoring it, and placing it into the cast-iron pan that sat upon the fireside embers.

“You guys want some too?” the blond asked, wondering if he should prepare a few more of the fleshy nuts for roasting. 

“Might as well cook 'em all. Gotta have some protein to go along with the sugar-fest Iggy is preparing over there,” Gladio lamented jokingly, nodding toward the royal advisor and the giant platter of s'mores he was assembling.

Prompto continued to eagerly prepare the bowl of nuts, adding them one by one to frying pan until the intoxicating scent of roasting chestnuts arose to fill all of their nostrils.

“Been a while since we’ve had a decent campfire like this, huh Iggy?” the Shield asked, admiring their hard work appreciatively. Sinking into his own chair, which was strategically placed beside their cooler of drinks, Gladio popped open the lid and dug his hand into the ice to retrieve a can of beer. 

“It certainly has,” the advisor agreed, bringing along the tray of wafers, chocolate, and jumbo marshmallows.

The nuts began to hiss over the fire, the first finally letting go with a sharp squeak before cracking and popping loudly in the pan. 

“So,” Prompto propositioned, leaning forward in his chair to eagerly grab a nut, fearlessly picking up the scalding morsel and blowing on it briefly before peeling it and popping the fleshy meat into his mouth. The light of the fire danced across his face, casting an eerie red glow over his golden hair and elfin cheeks. “You guys up for some ghost stories?” he asked, a glimmer of excitement dancing in his dark sapphire eyes.

Noctis snorted beside him, eyeing the progress of the s'mores preparations hungrily.

“Dude, you can't handle ghost stories. Or is it an excuse to sit on my lap all evening?” The Prince stood and went to rummage in the cooler, retrieving two beers for himself and his boyfriend.

“I know a couple of really good ones, no kidding! You're all gonna be sorry you underestimated me,” Prompto shrugged, peeling open his can and taking a bubbly sip of cold beer, sighing happily. 

Gladio scooted forward a little on his own chair, nestling his own ice-wet can in one overlarge hand. “Horror stories are only _really_ scary when they're true. And I've got one that'll stop you sleeping for days. Ignis already knows this one, right Igs? From one of my first field excursions with Cor and some of the others.”

Ignis glanced up, nodding sagely. “It certainly is unnerving. And Cor and the others corroborate the events.”

“It's not exactly a ghost story. But it'll give you chills,” Gladio promised. He paused, looking around, to see that he had everyone's full attention. He tried not to smirk as a rogue evening breeze caused the others to shiver reactively beside the searing heat of their bonfire. Calming his features into something expressionless, he rested his arms on his thighs and stared into the fire.

“I was sixteen, and it was only my second experience of training in the field with Cor and two Glaives. Getting a feel for real, unplanned battles. There was another rookie, a year older than me, who I didn't really know. Name of Aquilus. I thank the Gods now that I _didn't_ know him after what happened...” There was a tense pause, the two teens hanging eagerly on his words whilst Ignis listened, still assembling the snacks.

“He had some really cool tattoos, that's what I remember most about him. He didn't say much. But he had this ink almost all over him, I dunno where he found the time or money. Like I said, he was only a bit older than me. He was wearing this tank top on the mission, and he had this really big tattoo on his arm. It said 'Help me find the Courage,' all swirly with eagles and ribbons. Except 'Courage' was spelt wrong, silly bastard.”

Gladio took a deep draught of his beer, and continued.

“So we were in Leide, doing some hunts at night. It was going pretty well, mostly Coeurls, Sabertusks. Nothing too hard. Then out of nowhere comes this Behemoth. Not even full-grown, just a baby. But Cor called for us to fall back. Aquilus though, he ignored the order. Kept on going, drew his daggers, just flew at this little behemoth like he had something to prove. Needless to say, the thing took one swipe and obliterated him. Cut him straight in two, dragged off half of him before anyone could blink. Just swept him off half-alive into the undergrowth, and that was the last we saw of Aquilus. We fell back, I was completely shaken up. Later, when it was clear, we came back to get his tags, or at least look for them. But there was just this huge, sticky puddle of old blood, and his right arm, all cold and pale. Torn right down the middle by a claw, straight through his tattoo. So the only thing that it read now, was 'Help Me Cor.' I tell ya, we were all fucked up over that for a long time. Cor especially.” 

“Woah…” the blond stared wide-eyed across the fire at Gladio. 

“That’s real creepy,” the Prince mumbled, barely audible over the wild crackle of burning logs and popping chestnuts.

“Indeed,” the advisor grimaced. “I dare say, it gives me the chills every time I hear it.”

“And Cor still refuses to go to Leide,” Gladio acknowledged matter-of-factly before taking another generous mouthful of beer. 

Ignis expertly speared three marshmallows and handed the roasting sticks to the other men. “Well then, shall I entice you gentlemen with another eerie tale, one of truth which has been handed down within my family for three generations?” 

“Yeah, Iggy! Go for it!” Prompto was eager to hear the advisor’s story and shifted to the very edge of his chair, too distracted to begin toasting his marshmallow.

“Very well then.” Ignis began. “As you may know, my ancestors were always close kinsmen and advisors of the royal Lucian family. Well, this tale is from long, long ago. My great-great grandmother had disobeyed royal tradition and fallen in love with my great-great grandfather, a young chap with no affiliation whatsoever with the palace. He was a fellow of lower class, a crab fisherman who worked hard on a fleet out of northern Cleigne. The young couple had fallen in love in secret and were promised to be married. It was quite the scandal, as you could imagine,” the advisor revealed, pushing up his glasses before continuing.

“Well, one brisk, foggy autumn morning, barely a fortnight before the pair had planned to announce their engagement and be married, my great-great grandfather waited at the loading docks as he usually did with his fellow shipmates to board their fishing vessel. The looming chill of winter hung low in the air, but there was time for one last crab run before the end of the season. All of the young men were eager to make their last earnings for the year, my great-great granddad included, as he was planning to use what little money he would make on their final haul of crab to buy a wedding ring.”

Noctis, greedy to steal a glance from his boyfriend who was fully enthralled in the story, squeezed Prompto’s hand and ran his index finger tentatively across Prompto’s ring finger, dragging it back and forth until the blond finally got distracted and glanced in his direction. The Prince grinned, happy with his achievement. Prompto flashed a smile, squeezed Noct’s hand, and fell back into the story being spun by the advisor.

“Well, as they waited that morning, and their gear and bags were being loaded onto the seafaring vessel, my great-great grandfather heard the faint sound of a violin. He looked around the docks and saw nobody but fellow workers milling about. The song being played was a haunting funeral hymn. Nobody with a musical instrument was to be seen, and yet the unsettling tune grew louder. Baffled by its origin, he walked from one end of the dock to the other, asking many of the other workers if they heard the eerie song. But nobody else on the dock could hear it, and he received many a strange look from them when he asked. Now, my great-great grandfather was a sea-faring man, very rational and not easily spooked. And certainly not a believer in ghosts or the supernatural. However, that morning, the overwhelming and ominous sense that something wasn’t right grew within him to the point of alarm. So much so that he called to his captain, urging the man to stop the gear from being loaded onto the vessel, warning that they shouldn’t go out to sea that day. But nobody heeded his warning. The others just laughed it off and carried on with their plans. Not knowing what else to do, he ultimately chose to remove his luggage from the ship and refused to leave port."

“That day, my great-great grandfather chose to stay behind and despairingly watched from the dock while the ship’s captain and all of his friends sailed off make their fortune. But the vessel sailed away and was never to be seen or heard from again. The ship was lost at sea, swept away by an unexpected, early winter storm. And my great-great grandfather had been spared.” 

“So, needless to say,” the advisor concluded, “had he chosen not to pay heed to the warning like all of the others that fateful morn, Yours Truly wouldn’t be sitting here before you today.”

“Dude,” Prompto murmured, finally pushing his marshmallow into the fire while peering across the flames at the advisor. “That's amazing. It was meant to be!”

“Needed you around to cover my ass,” Noctis chuckled, eating a handful of the cooked nuts with a moan of delight, and getting ready to toast his own marshmallow. 

“You can say that again, Princess,” Gladio muttered, throwing a challenging smirk at his ward.

“Ugh, you'd be out of a job if I didn't need a _little_ help, big guy,” Noctis retorted, before turning to his partner. “What about you Prom, got a freakin' awesome true story?”

“Uh...well, it's true in the sense that it happened! Just, like, not to me. But that's okay, cos if it _had_ happened to me, I'd be totally dead.”

There was polite, unstifled laughter from around the fire and the blond pulled a sulky face. He was mollified slightly when Noctis hooked a fire-warmed arm around his waist, rubbing at his side tenderly.

“I'm sure it's great. If it's not, I'll just pretend to be shit-scared.”

“Shall we all decide for ourselves after we've eaten?” Ignis interrupted, still standing at his trestle table, finally spreading his hands in demonstration of the assembled s'mores, before picking up the chocolate crackers and distributing them equally amongst his friends on small wooden trays.

“Enjoy.”

 


	4. Are You Afraid of the Dark?

Prompto was making the occasional strangled noise of irritation as he repeatedly dropped globs of marshmallows onto the sand, and at one point his s'more crumbled in half and fell in its entirety onto the beach, making him sob in anguish.

Laughing, Noctis had donated his own s'more, admonishing him to take care of it.

“Okay, we're all fed and watered, time to keep up this pace, kid,” Gladio called across to him, gesturing in his direction with his beer can. Beside the blond, Noctis edged his deckchair a little closer, resting his arm across Prompto's muscled shoulders and stroking them indulgently. Ignis had finally sat down and was nibbling at his s'more with absurd and impressive delicacy, nodding in agreement.

“We're waiting, Prompto.”

“Okay, okay, I'm ready! So this is something I heard about at school. It happened to some guy's older brother, who doesn't live in Insomnia any more.”

“Of course he doesn't,” Ignis smirked benevolently.

“Is this some shitty high school urban legend?” Gladio complained.

“No, it's all totally true! Everyone was talking about it. So this guy's brother was on this road trip in the mountains with his girlfriend and a few of their buddies, going camping. He drove this sweet SUV with all the fancy extras, including Sat Nav. They were nearly at the campsite that night when the Sat Nav starts going haywire, all weird colours and flashing, before it just turns off. They were kinda freaked but it seemed fine when it came back on, so they kept following it, 'cos they didn't know the way by themselves. But soon enough they realised that they weren't near the campsite in the forest, it was this weird quarry kinda place on open land. But they just kept following what the Sat Nav said, because they didn't really have any choice. Then it said that they reached their destination, right in the middle of this quarry, totally bleak and abandoned.”

He took a small break to take a few more bites of his warm s'more, and the others waited politely, Noctis continuing to massage his shoulders affectionately.

“They don't even bother to get out of the car, just sit there in the dark trying to reset the Sat Nav to get them to the campsite. Then all of a sudden the girlfriend screams, and points out of the windshield. The headlights are on this teenage girl just standing there, shaking, looking like she'd been beaten up, dripping blood and bruised. Like she came out of absolutely nowhere, and she's reaching out to them and crying. So they all bundle outta the car to help, but just like that, there's nobody there. No blood or footprints or anything. And it's flat so they can see all around, but there's no sign of anyone. So all six of them saw this girl basically vanish. They have a look around but soon enough they're too freaked out and just get back in the car. The Sat Nav's working again, so they drive off and they end up getting to the campsite and everything's normal. It's not until they all get home a few days later that they hear that a girl was murdered and her body was left in this hole up in that quarry, not far from where they had stopped. Turns out she'd been killed and dumped the night before the Sat Nav led them there, and nobody knew she was dead. And she wanted them to help her. To find her body.”

Ignis glanced up sharply. “The Yamada girl? _That_ murder?”

“Holy shit, it was real?” Noctis blustered, glancing at Prompto.

“I told you! It didn't happen to me, but it's true. She really did get murdered.”

“Damn,” Gladio and Noctis muttered simultaneously, their voices almost stolen by violent cracks of snapping wood within the blistering heat of the bonfire.

“Noct, I can't believe you didn't believe me,” Prompto sulked, and the Prince gave him an apologetic kiss on the cheek.

“Sorry. It did kinda sound like the start of a spooky kid's TV show...”

“...I guess there are some things in this world that simply cannot be explained,” the advisor mused, shifting to set his empty can on the sand.

“How about another?” the Shield asked, offering the man a new beer.

“Certainly.” Ignis graciously accepted the ice-cold beverage. “We’ve yet to hear the Prince’s story, after all.” The advisor smirked at Noctis, knowing full well that Prompto’s tale would be hard to top.

“Yeah, come on Noct! It’s your turn!” The blond stared at his boyfriend expectantly from beneath the brim of his cowboy hat, while the Prince downed the rest of his beer and tossed the can into the darkness where it landed with a hollow clatter somewhere in the distant sand. Ignis eyed the discarded can wordlessly, holding his tongue and saving his reprimand about littering for later.

“Okay, okay,” Noctis chortled and playfully shoved his demanding partner. “While ‘Mister Crypt Keeper’ here may have outdone us all on the terror scale, I think I got one that’ll still give you goosebumps,” he promised confidently.

“Let’s see what you got, big guy,” the bodyguard challenged as he quickly dug through the cooler to produce another beer, popping the top and handing it to the Prince. If there was one thing the Shield was good at, it was keeping the alcohol flowing at a party. And judging from the glazed eyes and rosy-cheeks around the campfire, he was doing an excellent job.

“All right. Well, when we first made plans to come here, I did some research on this place. It was mostly to find out what people were saying about the good fishing spots,” Noctis admitted. “But then, I landed on some local historian’s message board, and let’s just say, it turns out that this place has got quite the history.” The Prince nodded smartly at the quirked eyebrows of his intrigued friends.

“Apparently, the Cygillan Sea used to be a popular shipping channel back in the old days, before this place existed,” Noct explained. “And that meant it was frequented by pirates, looking for ships to plunder and places to hide their booty.”

“Heh. Booty in Galdin Quay, huh? Who woulda ever thought…” Gladio remarked sarcastically.

Noctis picked up a roasted chestnut and whipped it straight at the Shield for the interruption.

Gladio laughed and, to Noctis’ dismay, caught the fleshy nut clean out of the air and popped it into his mouth whole. “You walked right into that one, Noct. I couldn’t resist.”

“Please Noctis,” Ignis interjected. “Do continue.”

“Yeah, let’s hear it! I love pirates!” Prompto exclaimed. He shifted closer to Noct, wide-eyed and eager for more. The Prince paused for a moment and smiled at him endearingly, thinking it was cute to see his boyfriend so excited. Taking another sip of beer, Noctis turned back to the fire and continued.

“Well, the story goes that one foggy, moonless night, a pirate ship slipped silently into the Quay. Laden down with treasure, the captain was searching for the perfect place to temporarily stash their loot so he could come back for it later. The pirates rowed their chests of treasure ashore and carried them by lantern through the fog, up the beach, and deep into one of the caves around here. What they didn’t know was that they were under the watchful eye of a hidden local man, who just so happened to be out that night and in the right place at the right time. As he watched on in secret, the pirates in the cave buried their treasure and left before dawn, rowing back to their ship and sliding away quietly into the darkness.”

The Prince was gratified to see both Prompto gaze curiously down the beach, in particular towards the rugged battlement of the distant cliffs. Gladio, too, peered over his shoulder, humming quietly with interest at the visual link to the story. Grinning, Noctis continued.

“So the very next morning, the local man returned to the cave with his closest friend, who helped him uncover the treasure. They divided the stash equally between them and made a pact to never tell anybody about the origin of their fortune, for fear of the returning pirates. So they told no one and before anyone was the wiser, they packed up their things and moved away. But what the men didn’t know was that the pirate treasure carried with it a blood curse, that followed them no matter where they travelled, bringing them nothing but bad luck and misfortune. The first man, who moved to Altissia ended up dying of a mysterious illness only a few months later. The second man travelled around, married twice but became widowed each time. He had a child from one of his wives that didn't make it past the age of two. Lonely and bitter, he eventually returned back to his home several decades later and started building the original Galdin Quay hotel. The rumours say he was slightly insane by that time, and was trying to build the giant hotel to frighten away the pirates who might come back one day looking for their treasure. They would see all the lights and people and stuff, and get spooked or something, was his logic. But nobody really knows, because by that time he had already lost his mind.”

“Wait a sec. So this whole resort was built using stolen pirate treasure that was cursed? No way!” the blond exclaimed with awe.

“Yep, for real dude. And to this very day, on foggy, moonless nights, people say they can see the lanterns of the long-dead pirates, returning to look for the stolen treasure.”

“So don’t be surprised if you hear something go BUMP in the night!” the Prince said, suddenly reaching out and grabbing his unsuspecting boyfriend, sending the blond about two feet in the air with fright, his beer going flying and hands grabbing onto Noct for dear life. His newly-beloved cowboy hat tumbled quietly to the sand and rolled briefly before settling away from the heat of the fire.

“Noct!!!” the blond whined and pouted spiritedly while the others laughed.

“Heh, sorry,” the Prince apologized. “Was just hoping to scare you into my lap, I guess,” he admitted with an impish grin.

“I have to say, I wasn't aware of that aspect of the area's history. Fascinating, Highness,” Ignis nodded thoughtfully, tapping an elegant finger against his lips. Across the bonfire, which snickered with extreme heat and popped orange sparks into the night, Prompto unlatched his fingers from Noct's arm, making small noises of complaint at his fright.

The Prince turned to him, shifting his chair as close as he could, giving it a wobble to ensure that it was stable in the sand. Extending his arm, he hugged Prompto close and cooed to him, nuzzling into the soft blond hair above his ear.

“Sorry. Am I forgiven?”

“...Hmm...Not quite, dude. I'll think of something you can do to repay me,” Prompto shrugged, looking petulant, but with a playful gleam in his cobalt-blue eyes. He sighed dramatically and made a show of retrieving a fresh beer, managing to make the hiss of the open tab sound as aggrieved as he looked.

“So...I think we can all agree I won that competition,” Gladio announced coolly, and was immediately assailed with arguments from all directions, causing him to splutter laughter into his own drink.

Once the half-hearted protests being flung about the campfire had regressed into full-fledged laughter, Gladio turned toward the teenagers and continued, his tone quickly turning serious once again. “Hey, I tell you kids what. If you aren’t done being sore losers just yet, go ahead and pick another game. And I’ll show you how _that’s_ done too,” he challenged, shooting Ignis a confident look that oozed with testosterone.

“Oh dear,” the advisor groused, settling back into his chair with an all-knowing smirk. “So it begins…”

Noctis eyed his boyfriend. It was a look that indicated he wasn’t about to sit back idly and let Gladio throw down the smack talk. “What do you say Prom?” the Prince grinned. “How about we show this geezer it’s time he stepped aside for the younger generation?”

Prompto, already feeling pleasantly buzzed from the beer, shot Ignis a tentative glance seeking permission to partake in a bit of friendly competition. Ignis chuckled with amusement and nodded approvingly before swallowing back the last of his drink.

“Okay, let’s do this, Noct!” the blond said spiritedly whilst giving his partner a gratified fist-bump. “How about a little game of ‘Truth or Dare,’ you guys? Everyone starts with a fresh beer. You pick truth, you drink. You fail a dare, you drink the entire can in one go,” the sprightly blond relayed the instructions, not really expecting the others to bite on such a trivial drinking game.

But Gladio went along with it, looking smug, knowing full well that he could easily drink a sailor under the table before breakfast. “Fine with me.”

Gladio had never lost a dare.

 


	5. Cheers

“Since I picked the game, I get to ask to first question. 'Cos that's the rules,” Prompto attempted to assure them, with little success. However, in the interest of getting the game underway, the others merely nodded and shuffled in their seats, leaning forward on their elbows in anticipation as if they were about to undergo a physical endurance test rather than partake in a drinking game.

Noctis snickered beside him, a little tipsy and nursing his beer with a challenging glare at each of his comrades in turn. “Bring it.”

“So I'm gonna ask Gladio first, since he's clearly so eager to play!” Prompto announced, pointing a sharp finger at the Shield, who coolly eyed him back. “Big guy, Truth or Dare?!”

Gladio smirked, the rakish scar patterning his cheek crinkling with his amusement, the baking firelight making his tanned skin gold and his gold eyes a bright amber.

“Dare me, punk.”

“You asked for it!” Prompto chirped. “I dare you, Gladio, to… eat a dozen s’mores all at once!” It was the first thing that came to mind and he immediately regretted not picking something harder.

“Good one, Prom,” the Prince encouraged, rubbing his boyfriend’s back reassuringly.

The Shield laughed heartily. “No problem. Watch and weep, blondie.”

Ignis seemed all too eager as he began joyously stacking crackers and chocolate, layering up a tower of sweets with hot marshmallows until it was overwhelmingly high and teetering on the plate. “Here we are,” he announced delightfully as he handed Gladio the monstrous stack of sugar.

Prompto eyed the plate enviously while Gladio began crunching away at the massive mountain of sweets, a cascade of crumbs and chocolate falling down the front of his tank top.

“Shoulda got him a bib, Iggy,” the Prince muttered as the men watched Gladio decimate the challenge. Once the man had managed to polish off the entire plate, he licked his fingers, brushed the mess from his shirt, and washed everything down with a mouthful of beer.

“Impressive,” the advisor exclaimed. It was near impossible for the teenagers to tell Gladio was on the verge of turning green, but Ignis knew better and expertly stifled his amusement.

“Okay, so I’m guessing I go next, since I won,” the Shield declared smugly and immediately turned to Noctis. “All right, lover boy. Truth or dare?"

The Prince raised his beer can and gave it a wiggle. “Truth.”

There were a few playful jeering sounds from around the fire, and Noctis shrugged away the amused dissent as he took his obligatory draught of beer, wincing a little at the chill and the fizz.

“Perfect,” Gladio replied, and the others glanced at him, curious as to his sudden smugness.

“...Sounds ominous,” Prompto chuckled nervously, casting a sideways glance at his boyfriend, who had narrowed his blue-grey eyes belligerently.

“Spit it out, old man,” Noctis smirked.

“Okay,” Gladio began, his gruff voice bright with private glee. “Since some of us are dying to know...” He paused and gazed briefly but significantly at Ignis, who proceeded to aspirate his drink. “...Out of you two, who, uh...'does the most work,' if you know what I mean?”

“Huh?” Prompto asked before Noctis could stop him, a perplexed and adorable expression on his freckled face. Ignis, meanwhile, was gasping ugly breaths as he tried to cough out the beer he had inhaled.

“Prompto, he's just being a dick!” Noct winced, a deep blush on his face, glowing rosy in the firelight. He threw a spare marshmallow in Gladio's direction, but a breeze swooped it into the crackling bonfire where it vanished in a sudden plume of blue sparks.

“What I'm asking, Prom,” the Shield continued in a chummy tone, “is who gets to top? Is Noct as lazy _in_ bed as he is _out_ of it? Or are _you_ the one putting him through a workout for once?”

Noctis had his head in his hands, whilst Prompto stared at the Shield, open-mouthed. Nobody was prepared for the blond's cool response.

“Well, if I'm riding him, then _I'm_ doing all the work, so it's not always that simple...” he shrugged innocently.

Ignis, who had just about recovered, burst out with a sweet, loud laugh, and clapped the crestfallen Gladio on the back. Noctis raised his red face and stared at his boyfriend with a mixture of awe, adoration, and arousal.

“Damn, you win, Ignis,” the Shield mumbled begrudgingly. “How much do I owe you?”

Noctis’ neck immediately snapped back to the pair sitting across the flames. “Wait a sec, you two had _bets_ running on this?” he questioned in sheer disbelief.

“Now, now. I assure you, it was nothing of the sort,” Ignis clarified pragmatically, but the corners of his mouth turned up in a self-satisfied grin that gave him away. Perhaps his façade would have been a little more convincing a few beers ago.

“Really?!? Sheesh. I can’t believe you guys...” the Prince droned sheepishly, taking a swig of his drink in an effort to douse his astonishment. Sadly, his aim was a little off and he ended up dribbling beer all down the front of his shirt, sending the party into a fit of laughter, himself included.

Knowing their little gig was up, Ignis laughed with gusto. “Fifty big ones, Gladio.”

Noctis sat back arrogantly and grabbed Prompto’s arm, squeezing it possessively, as the Shield muttered complaints and rummaged around in his pockets. “Serves you right for not getting that one,” the Prince smirked. More eager than ever to carry on to the next round, Noct continued. “Ignis. Truth or dare?”

“I believe I'll start small. Let's have truth, Highness,” Ignis nodded, managing to take a glug of beer with his typical elegance and grace. Across the crackling furnace of the campfire, Prompto had retrieved his fallen cowboy hat and replaced it on his head, winking at the Prince. Noctis, with this new visual stimulus as well as their previous conversation buzzing in his head, looked as if he was having a little trouble maintaining his composure.

Finally succeeding in forcing his eyes from his boyfriend, who was wearing a flirtatious and fiendish grin, Noctis cleared his throat and addressed his advisor. Like the rest of the group, his skin was painted ember-bright and stood out starkly against the sky that was now dark and inky, the distant stretch of beach behind them almost pitch black and totally featureless in the night.

“You totally asked for this, Iggy. Making bets behind my back about _our_ sex life.”

Ignis held up his hands, offering no argument. “I await my just punishment, Your Highness.” The saline-tasting sea breezes had picked up, and the advisor used one hand to attempt to control his product-free, ash-coloured hair. Prompto, meanwhile, held onto the edge of his hat as if he was actually riding something, and Noctis struggled to stay focussed.

“Specs...” Noct pondered for a few seconds, his eyes narrowed and his chin resting on his fist as he contemplated. “...When was the last time you had sex?”

Beside him, Prompto chuckled. “Dude, he's above all that. He can't have sex, he'd totally mess his designer clothes up!”

“I dunno, maybe he's a total freak in the sheets. Likes to let go and get plenty dirty. Who knows, huh?” Noctis retorted, and both teens stared eagerly at the man in question, awaiting his response.

“Well now, this is about to get interesting, isn’t it?” the advisor mused, a slightly crooked grin visible in the red glow that illuminated his handsome features. Ignis shot the Shield a dubious look before responding. His words were spoken carefully, before mouths around the fire gaped open with surprise. “Very well. If you really must know, it was last night.”

“What??? No way!” the blond screeched, slapping his knee and elbowing his boyfriend in the ribs like they’d just hit the jackpot of all juicy gossip. Noctis just sat there, brow furrowed and looking confused, as if he was trying to piece together a puzzle in his head of all the evidence he’d unknowingly overlooked that could have indicated Ignis was seeing somebody. He couldn’t help but think that if his mind wasn’t muddled from all the alcohol, maybe this would somehow make more sense. And Gladio, well he was just guzzling down his beer, avoiding eye contact.

“Well, now you gotta tell us who!” Prompto whined, desperate for details. “You can’t just drop a bomb like that and leave us hanging!”

Gladio started choking, his mouthful of beer spraying into the fire where it sizzled in defiance against the pit of hot embers and scorched logs

“One question is all you’re allowed to ask on a single turn,” Ignis commented coolly. “Prompto, I believe you’re next. Truth or dare?”

“I'm gonna start easy too! Truth,” Prompto replied eagerly, flashing a dazzling grin. Beside him, Noctis swallowed down the lump of affection in his throat at the sight of his enthusiastic boyfriend and fiddled with his own beer can.

“'Easy?' Don't be too sure about that,” Ignis warned him, smirking. “I don't believe _I_ was let off easy.”

“Yeah, and it's gonna get a lot worse when the three of us start trying to figure out who you banged last night,” the Prince piped up, sniggering.

“We shall see,” the advisor shrugged, stroking back his fine ashy hair and getting comfortable in his seat. “Very well, Prompto. How long have you been in love with His Highness?”

“...Noctis?” the blond asked, the gentle, expectant silence in a small voice, his face flushing sweetly pink in the firelight.

“Hey! Of course he means me. How many other princes are you in love with?” Noctis muttered, nudging him with fond irritation

“Uh, yeah, obviously. Well...” Prompto started, biting his lip and looking down at the windswept, silvery sand. He hadn't even disclosed this particular piece of information to Noctis, let alone anybody else. “Actually, uh...since the first time I ever saw him.”

“As if we didn’t know that already,” the Shield chuckled heartily and gulped his lukewarm beer, finishing off the beverage in favour of an icier one from the cooler beside him.

“Perhaps you could save some for the rest of us, hm?” the advisor jested, motioning to the stack of empty cans piling up next to the hulking man.

“Hey, is that true?” Noct suddenly blurted out, his cheeks sharing the same pinkish hue as the blond sitting next to him. “Prom, I can’t believe it...all this time and I had no idea.”

“Yeah,” Prompto replied in embarrassment. The blond’s eyes remained affixed upon his beer while he twisted the metal tab in circles under the pad of his thumb. “I’m surprised it wasn’t obvious,” he added quietly, his voice low, barely audible beneath the crackle of the fire and the distant ocean surf.

While an oblivious Gladio grabbed some chestnuts from the fireside pan and started peeling, the advisor couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt for accidentally striking a chord with the blond. After a moment of awkward silence, the royal advisor interjected. “Don’t worry Prompto, sometimes His Highness can be quite slow when it comes to such matters. The two of you are finally together and things are as they should be now.”

“Hey! Who are you callin’ slow?” the Prince instantly retorted.

“That would be you, kiddo,” Gladio quipped, looking up and finding himself unable to resist tossing a chestnut in the Prince’s direction. The Shield’s aim was perfect; the fleshy nut catapulted across the campfire and bounced off of Noctis’ forehead, landing in Prompto’s lap where it was immediately gobbled up. Laughter once again bubbled over the group and the mood instantly lightened.

Through the merriment, Noct did his best to gather himself before making his proclamation. “And, just so we’re clear, Prom,” the brunette announced. “You’re mine now, and I don’t plan on letting you go any time soon. You hear me?” He entwined his fingers with Prompto’s and gave the blond’s hand a reassuring squeeze, followed by chaste kiss.

“Loud and clear,” the blond replied, saluting his Prince absurdly and returning the warm sentiment with a glowing smile.

“Okay, lover boys,” Gladio interrupted. “Who’s turn is it next?”

“Sorry, but I have to pick Ignis again,” Prompto said with a grin as he turned back toward the advisor.

“Alright!” Noct exclaimed. He leaned forward in his seat, eager to hear who precisely the royal advisor was shagging on the sly behind all of their backs.

“Ignis, what’ll it be? Truth or dare?”

The advisor put down his nearly empty beer in preparation, sweeping back his long, ashy-brown hair behind his ear just as a sharp nocturnal breeze buffeted him. He challenged the blond with his trademark smirk, narrowing his green eyes.

“I believe it's time to accept a dare.”

Whilst Prompto fist-pumped the air with a whoop at Ignis' answer, Noctis simultaneously growled in playful annoyance. It was a delayed opportunity to ask the advisor questions about his suddenly-fascinating sex life. Gladio laughed into his beer at the Prince's disappointment, looking smug, but his expression soon faltered when the blond's demand was aired across the searing, popping bonfire.

“Okay, since my first dare was kinda crappy, let's raise the bar. Iggy, I dare you to do a lap dance. For Gladio!”

Noctis clapped his hands, whistling wolfishly, and then high-fived his boyfriend. Ignis and Gladio stared at them for a few seconds, and then at each other, and the younger men were mildly deflated by their lack of indignation.

“As you wish,” the advisor shrugged, looking ineffably cool as he stood up and brushed wind-strewn grains of sand from his light shirt, which he wore, open, over a tank top. His long, peach-coloured Bermuda shorts were likewise dusted off, and then he paused, pointing a finger at Prompto semi-accusingly.

“I will require music. Do you have anything suitable?”

“Oh, shit, yeah,” Prompto cackled, pulling out his phone immediately and thumbing through his playlists, turning the volume up to the max in preparation.

“Hey, play something from that ‘Getting Busy’ list,” Noctis said quietly, gesturing at the list that they had co-authored, but had yet to put to use. Apparently, he hadn't spoken quietly enough, and the words were painfully clear over the sudden lull in the crackling of the fire's heat.

Gladio burst out laughing, downing more beer and giving Ignis a somewhat anxious glance before addressing the teenagers. “Don't worry. Everybody has one.”

The two teens crouched together behind the blueish-white glow, carefully scanning with thoughtful enthusiasm as Prompto thumbed through the playlist in search of a tune appropriate for the occasion.

“If only they focused this much on school work, huh Iggy?” the Shield laughed, tossing the other man a fresh cold, ice-soaked can of beer.

“Indeed,” quipped the advisor with fleeting annoyance at the teenager’s scrutinizing concentration.

“How about this one?” Prompto asked the Prince crowded against his shoulder.

“Hmm. Too fast. Something slower, with more bass maybe?” the Prince suggested.

“Right. So that Ignis can get his groove on!” the blond exclaimed, elbowing his boyfriend in the ribs jovially. “I got it!!!” Prompto finally exclaimed. He and Noct shared a devilish smirk, both nodding with approval.

“Here, Iggy. You’re gonna need this,” the Prince advised, springing from his seat, taking his boyfriend’s straw cowboy hat, and affixing it atop his advisor’s head.

Ignis looked at the Prince, one eyebrow raised questioningly until the music began to play a familiar, classic bar tune, one that was usually saved until the end of the night.

 

“ _If you're horny, let’s do it,_

_Ride it, my pony._

_My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it…”_

 

The blond held the phone up so that the sound of Ginuwine projected loudly across the campfire. The tin-can speakers admittedly didn’t do the song justice, but it was going to have to do, and the teens appeared quite happy with their song selection.

“Come on, Ignis. Let’s see what you’ve got!” the Prince smirked as he leisurely sat back in his chair to watch the show.

Ignis, to his credit, merely cricked his neck and then nodded his head infinitesimally, identifying the rhythm and waiting for an opening. As soon as he started swaying his hips, his three companions raised their hands and whooped, Gladio clapping and hollering briefly before they settled back to watch, the Shield laughing and shaking his head as he anticipated his private dance.

The song had a slow and sultry bassline, but a sharp and rapid top beat, which Ignis used to give a swift back-and-forth of his hips, clasping his hands together and grinding down towards the dusky sand, before he stood back up and shimmied towards Gladio, who had a hand on his forehead and was pulling a face that spoke of fondness and embarrassment, and none of the dread that the teenagers had expected.

The advisor's casual beachwear wasn't really conducive to the idea of a sexy club lapdance, but even Noctis and Prompto had to admit that the usually-prim older man had some moves, and they were pretty hypnotic. Ignis was dragging his clenched hands roughly down his own torso as he gyrated slowly in front of his muscled colleague, his green eyes were cold with imperious sensuality, and his expression calm even as his body bucked and undulated. The teenagers were both biting down on their knuckles, silent, unable to look away, whilst Gladio had turned a notably-flushed red, his dark facial scars appearing less visible as a result.

Ignis threw his head back as if in sexual ecstasy, his mouth staying open and a finger straying in briefly. He turned, his back to Gladio, and lowered his ass, playfully wiggling on the larger man's lap before bending, his bare hands flat in the warm sand, then straightening up again, twisting to face the Shield again. Knocking the back of the cowboy hat playfully, tilting it over his face, he tucked his wrists together and mimicked the grind of the rider of a mechanical bull, pulling one hand behind him to slap himself sharply on the backside. Somewhere across the fire, Prompto coughed and spluttered in disbelief at the shockingly sensual scene unfolding before his eyes. The blond shot his boyfriend a look of concern, not sure how he’d manage to conceal the erection tenting the front of his sun-colored beach shorts. Their earlier unfinished business had made him particularly sensitive, and watching the advisor’s erotic display was definitely _not_ helping any.

Despite the looks of shock and awe around the fire, Ignis continued to bump and grind against the Shield, who had by now surpassed the initial stage of embarrassment and was looking very much like he was appreciating the spectacle. He had even started mouthing the words and rocking his upper body back and forth in his chair, in time with the rhythm.

 

“ _Send chills up and down your spine,_

 _Juice flowing down your thigh…_ ”

 

While the degenerate lyrics continued to blare through the breezy night air, Prompto was increasingly regretting the song choice. The blond shifted in his seat, trying to prevent the inevitable wet spot forming in his undershorts.

As Ignis readied his grand finale, he sensuously removed the cowboy hat and slid it down over Gladio’s head. With a smooth smirk, he playfully leaned back and raised the hem of his tank top teasingly, flashing the others his normally well-concealed, perfectly-sculpted six pack.

“ _Woah_ ,” a shocked Prompto murmured under his breath.

“Who knew Iggy could dance like _that_?” Noct whispered to his boyfriend.

As the song ended, Gladio unwittingly made a playful swipe at the advisor, attempting to smack his ass but missing as Ignis coolly skated across the sand and took his seat, as if nothing at all had just happened.

“Damn,” Gladio swore appreciatively, the word laced with a hint of disappointment at his miscalculation.

“I trust that was sufficient?” the man casually asked the dumbstruck teens.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment! It makes us both very happy (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ・‥…━━━★


End file.
